The Unknown Soldier
by FairladyZ2005
Summary: Post series. In the aftermath of the rebellion, Alchun and Yusin take time to remember Bidam and the other fallen.


Disclaimer: The Great Queen Seodeok belongs to other people than me, network MBC I believe. I'm just a poor American who's become a fan of k-dramas. Please don't sue.

Big thanks to my beta Lunatique, a Korean herself, who recommended this great show to me in the first place.

* * *

This story is set post series, shortly after the deaths of Bidam and Queen Seondeok. For consistency, I have chosen to use Hulu's English subtitle translations for the Romanization of names and places.

The Unknown Soldier

In the Hwarang and Nangdo shrine rested the plaques of the dead. Here there was no political privilege or division, only remembrance for the brave that had served Silla. And in the aftermath of the latest rebellion, many more fallen had joined their number.

It was here General Yusin and Prime Minister Alchun took time to honor the new additions. The most notable plaque that both of them were drawn too was that of a man who had been many things - rebel leader, prime minister, bastard son of King Jinji and Lady Misil. But the plaque didn't name him Hyung-jong. It didn't call him any of those things. It simply read:

Bidam the Unknown.

"It's how he would want to be remembered," Yusin said, direct and to the point as always.

Alchun nodded. "It was who he chose to be in the end. Given his final words, it was the most appropriate choice. He was Hwarang. Just like us."

Like the queen, in a private moment Alchun had asked for confirmation of Bidam's final words. Had he overheard what he thought he had in that final, dying gurgle? While Yusin was loathe to answer, he also couldn't lie to his best friend. But he couldn't speak the word. He could only tell Alchun, "It was her name." It was enough for Alchun to understand.

Now Alchun observed Yusin's stony silence. It was the same manner the general had adopted often of late in the death of both the queen and her lover, the latter of whom had received his final blow at Yusin's hands. It was one thing to be in mourning. They all were. But to see the already so serious general like this… Alchun hoped that whatever personal guilt Yusin felt in Bidam's death, he wouldn't allow it to eat him up inside. Bidam was, after all, responsible for the slaughter of many of their brothers-in-arms.

"Yusin…?" Alchun asked when his friend had remained quiet for too long.

Yusin blinked, breaking his trance. He glanced away from the plaque to Alchun. His lips tightened in consideration, wondering if he should speak his next words. He exhaled a slow breath through his nose.

"I could never say it. What he did. It was that word, in the end, that was his true treason. I chose to love a queen. He chose to love a woman. It was always the difference between us."

"Do you…regret that decision?"

Yusin looked away again and stared straight ahead. "The queen and I shared the same dream. For Silla. That is not a love to regret. I honor my wife and love my children. I will do no less. I…I…" Yusin swallowed hard, unable to continue. A cracked sob uttered from his throat.

Alchun placed a hand on Yusin's armored shoulder. When Yusin turned to face him again, his eyes were red from the tears he was trying to hold back.

"I too know what it is to have loved and lost a princess of Silla. To do it from afar does not make it hurt less."

As the two men locked eyes, Yusin saw in Alchun a hidden sorrow he'd never quite noticed before. But there had never been any rivalry between them over the great queen. There could only be one other answer – Princess Chunmyung. Alchun's response to her death had always rung a little too personal even for a Hwarang. But Yusin had never questioned it or confirmed his suspicion until this moment. It was seeing the pain in Alchun's eyes that finally allowed Yusin's own tears to fall. The two men clasped each other in a brotherly hug and wept for the twin stars, Alchor and Mizar, together again in the heavens.

Drawing away from the embrace, Alchun focused on the plaques again. To the left of Bidam the Unknown's was Field Marshal Munno. Word had been sent to Mount Taebaek that the master might know the fate of his student. Alchun and Yusin weren't surprised when word came back that Munno wasn't there. In the years Queen Seondeok had reigned, it was logical he had passed away. What had surprised them was word that the field marshal hadn't been to the mountain at all since Munno had last disappeared. He had not retired there as Bidam had said. It was another one of his lies, but Bidam's lies usually meant he'd been trying to protect someone or something. In the end, Bidam had been loyal to his master's memory.

On the other side of Bidam the Unknown's plaque was that of Nangdo Santak, originally of Sukboom's Green Dragon Guard. Jukbang had been most insistent they honor Santak given the vital role he had played in straightening out the misunderstanding between Bidam and the queen that had led to the rebellion. Santak's death at Bakui's orders had been yet another tragic misunderstanding and what may have helped set Bidam off for that final killing spree. Not that anything would have stopped Bidam from saying what he had to say to the queen. But perhaps, he would have turned himself in with a lot less bloodshed, facing trial and execution accordingly. At least, that was Jukbang's thinking. Alchun wasn't so sure Bidam would have wanted anything less than to go down fighting. At his best – and worst – Bidam the Unknown had also been Bidam the Unpredictable. It was while pondering his plaque again that the new prime minister had an idea.

"There is still one name missing from all our battles."

At this, Yusin raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Deokman of the Dragon Flower Guard."

"Alchun!" Yusin's eyes widened in shock. Alchun held up a hand to silence the general before he could protest further at the near treason.

"It's appropriate. She saved my life. She saved your people. But hardest of all, she saved Bidam's soul. We three believed in a boy nangdo even before we believed in a great queen. That Deokman deserves to be remembered too. Here in this shrine, if nowhere else. "

Alchun studied Yusin for any reaction, but Yusin remained impassive. Alchun continued.

"She once told me, 'whatever shame or regret you have, _live_ with it and let it be your strength.' I need you to maintain your strength Yusin. Intentional or not, Bidam's rebellion will allow us to finally execute most of Misil's remaining followers. I know there are still those though who would use my new position as prime minister to plot and put me on the throne. I will _not _allow that to happen and cause more division and death! Bidam's sacrifice and the queen's dream deserve no less of us. Prince Chunchu must succeed her and has no reason to fear anything from me. But I can't do it alone and without your support Yusin."

Yusin looked at his friend in his purple robes of office. He was still getting used to the new look and lack of silver armor of the queen's guard he was so used to seeing. He replied without hesitation and clasped Alchun's forearm sealing a promise.

"Of course, old friend. We will do this together. For Chunchu. For Silla. And…for _her – _Deokman of the Dragon Flower Guard. "

A hint of a smile then appeared on the general's face, the first he had managed since her death. For here and here alone he would be able to say her name. Even beyond Munno's book, this, _this _was Bidam's final gift to all of them. At last, Bidam the Unknown and Nangdo Deokman could finally be together, side by side, in a place where no one could judge their love. And one day, Commander Yusin of the Dragon Flower Guard, not General Yusin, would lie here next to her as well.

"Thank you, Alchun," Yusin said. _And thank you, Bidam, _he thought, finally able to feel at peace. Perhaps, he was able to forgive a little at last, not just his rival, but also himself.

* * *

Notes: I just recently finished watching this show for the first time and I love it! This is just a small fic to provide an epilogue for several things – closure for Bidam and Santak's fate, Yusin coming to terms with his own feelings of love and guilt, and hints of Alchun's future struggle as PM according to history. I don't have a shipping preference though if forced to choose, I lean towards Yudeok. There are also a little of Al-myung in this fic, I don't really ship it or oppose it, but it fit to lent extra bonding material to the Yusin/Alchun bromance which I love. I just adore all three of Deokman's Boys, as I like to call them, but Alchun is my favorite male character of the show. This isn't a songfic, but the title was influenced by Breaking Benjamin's "Unknown Soldier" which fits Bidam's last stand quite well imho.


End file.
